wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Emma Wiggle
"Emma" is the yellow Wiggle who replaced Greg Wiggle in 2013. She is also the first female Wiggle, although most foreign language Wiggle bands had female members such as Anni Wiggle, Vivi Wiggle, Zoe Wiggle or Katty Wiggle before she was a Wiggle. She is the most popular of the new generation. Emma is younger than Greg and Sam Wiggle. Unlike Greg and Sam, she usually isn't the lead singer, instead sliding into Anthony's former role of the lead drummer. She does sing lead on occasion though. Like Dorothy, she loves to dance, as well according to Taking Off! such as the propeller. Some notable songs she has sang lead on include Miss Polly Had A Dolly, Romp Bomp A Stomp and Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?). She is the shortest out of the current Wiggles. Trivia * Emma wears glasses in real life and when she's a Wiggle, she wears contacts. * Emma and Anthony switch between the drums in videos. * Emma knows AUSLAN (Australian Sign Language). * Emma can speak French fluently. * She loves to dance ballet. * Emma usually her wears a pigtail hairstyle, but in some videos such as Taking Off!, Pumpkin Face and Wiggle House, she wears a bun hairstyle as the songs take place in the United Kingdom. * In Taking Off!, Emma says that she loves to dance. Similar to Dorothy the Dinosaur who also loves to dance. * She has an off-screen relationship with Lachlan Gillespie. * She is one of the Wiggles who has played all three main insturments. * She is a popular girl Wiggle because she is the first female Wiggle. *She is the only Wiggle besides Lachy that wasn't an understudy before becoming an official Wiggle. *She is barefooted in Simon's Cold Water Blues from Taking Off and Henry Likes Water from Rock & Roll Preschool. *During shows she is often presented with custom bows made by fans. *She got married on April 9th 2016. *She has a little sister named Maria and a big brother named Simon. Gallery EmmaWiggle.jpg|Emma in picture EmmaandFishCostume.jpg|Emma and a fish costume EmmaandMurray.jpg|Emma and Murray EmmainHotPotatoStudioBackstage.jpg|Emma in Hot Potato Studio backstage EmmaandJeff.jpg|Emma and Jeff EmmaonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Emma on "Carols in the Domain" EmmaandHenry.jpg|Emma and Henry EmmainTakingOff!.jpg|Emma in "Taking Off!" EmmaSingingPeanutButter.jpg|Emma singing "Peanut Butter" LachyandEmma.jpg|Emma and Lachy SimonandEmma.jpg|Emma and Simon EmmaandherBows.png|Emma and her bows EmmaandAnthony.jpg|Emma and Anthony EmmaatGuildfordCastle.jpg|Emma at Guildford Castle EmmainGuildfordCastle.jpg|Emma in Guildford Castle EmmaWearingGlasses.jpg|Emma wearing glasses DorothyandEmma.jpg|Emma and Dorothy EmmaandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain and Emma EmmaPlayingDrums.jpg|Emma playing drums EmmainLiveStudio.png|Emma in "Wiggly Showtime!" EmmaandtheAudience.jpg|Emma and the audience Emmain2013.jpg|Emma in 2013 EmmaonTwitter.jpg|Emma on Twitter EmmainHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Emma in Hot Potato Studios EmmaatDreamworld.jpg|Emma at Dreamworld EmmaatWigglesWorld.jpg|Emma at Wiggles World EmmainDreamworldConcert.jpg|Emma in Dreamworld concert EmmaatSkyPointAustralia.jpg|Emma at Sky Point Australia EmmaatHydePark,Sydney.jpg|Emma at Hyde Park, Sydney EmmaonSunrise.jpg|Emma on "Sunrise" EmmaatWestfieldParramatta.jpg|Emma at Westfield Parramatta EmmainParramatta.jpg|Emma in Parramatta EmmaandherGrandmother.jpg|Emma and her grandmother EmmainTakingOffTour!.jpg|Emma in "Taking Off Tour!" Emmaintraining.jpg|Emma in training Emmaandmaria.jpg|Emma and Maria Emma,LuciaandMariaField.jpg|Emma rehearsing with the Field girls. Emmacollectingroses.jpg|Emma collecting roses Emmawithfans.jpg|Emma with a group of fans Emmarecievingbiws.jpg|Emma receiving bows EmmaandGreg.jpg|Emma and Greg Emmaedit.jpg|Emma Edit Emmafanletters.jpg|Emma and some fans' letters Emmaoffstage.jpg|Emma in the crowd Emmaandlittleemma.jpg|Emma and little Emma Emmaondrums.jpg|Emma on the Drums Emmabow.jpg|Emma's bow headband Rehearsingemma.jpg|Emma rehearsing Balletdancingemma.jpg|Emma ballet dancing Emmapproves.jpg|Thumbs up! Emmatakingthestage.jpg|Getting ready to take the stage Emmatakingoff.jpg|Emma "Taking off" Emmawithsomefabs.jpg|Emma and fans EmmaattheSydneyRoyalEasterShow.jpg|Emma at the Sydney Royal Easter Show EmmainTakingOff!Concert.jpg|Emma in "Taking Off!" concert File:EmmainTamworth.jpg|Emma in Tamworth EmmaIntroducingWiggledance!in2013.png|Emma introducing "Wiggledance!" on "Wiggle Time TV" EmmaandAdamWilson.jpg|Emma and Adam Wilson EmmainCorousFeedsKidsMessage.jpg|Emma in "Corous Feeds Kids" message Emmaat104.3MYfmStudio.jpg|Emma at 104.3 MYfm Studio EmmaonOMG!Insider!.jpg|Emma on "OMG! Insider!" EmmaonPrestonandSteve'sDailyRush.jpg|Emma on "Preston and Steve's Daily Rush" EmmaonFoxNews.jpg|Emma on "Fox News" File:EmmaonCitiField.jpg|Emma on Citi Field File:EmmainMeetTheMusicians.jpg|Emma in "Meet The Musicians" File:EmmaatSiriusXMStudio.jpg|Emma at Sirius XM studio EmmainFurryTalesOpeningSequence.jpg|Emma in "Furry Tales" opening sequence EmmainFurryTales.jpg|Emma in "Furry Tales" EmmaasStatue.jpg|Emma as a statue EmmaandGoat.jpg|Emma and a goat EmmaandWags.jpg|Emma and Wags MissPollyHadADolly(Episode)12.jpg|Emma in "Miss Polly had a Dolly(Episode)" EmmainSimonGoesQuackers.jpg|Emma in "Simon Goes Quackers" IsThatLachy?-WhoAmI?.jpg|Emma in "Is That Lachy?" Emma'sMissingBow21.jpg|Emma in "Emma's Missing Bow" EmmainBeautifulBallet.jpg|Emma in "Beautiful Ballet" EmmaBrushingherTeeth.jpg|Emma in "Ready, Steady, Brush your teeth!" DrivingInTheBigRedCar!-WhoAmI?.jpg|Emma in "Driving In The Big Red Car" EmmaandJacksonKeleher.jpg|Emma and Jackson Keleher EmmaintheAudience.jpg|Emma in the audience EmmaandJamesArthurChen.jpg|Emma and James Arthur Chen EmmainPumpkinFace.jpg|Emma in "Pumpkin Face" ZombieEmma.jpg|Emma as zombie EmmaWakingLachyUp.jpg|Emma waking Lachy up EmmainTVSeries7.jpg|Emma in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series EmmaPlayingBasketball.jpg|Emma playing basketball EmmaattheYummyMummyClub.jpg|Emma at the Yummy Mummy Club EmmaonTheMorningShow.jpg|Emma on "The Morning Show" EmmaonWallStreetJournalLive.jpg|Emma on "Wall Street Journal Live" EmmaonBTWinnipeg.jpg|Emma on "BT Winnipeg" EmmainPhoenix.jpg|Emma in Phoenix, Arizona EmmaatherBirthdayParty.jpg|Emma at her birthday party EmmaandEmmaDoll.jpg|Emma and her new Emma doll EmmaPlushDoll.jpg|Emma plush doll EmmaatToysRUs.jpg|Emma at Toys R Us EmmainBabyLoveNappiesAdvert.jpg|Emma in "Baby Love Nappies" advert EmmaandBabyLoveNappies.jpg|Emma holding Baby Love Nappies MainPageEmma.jpg|Emma in her main page photo EmmainGoSantaGo!.jpg|Emma in "Go Santa Go!" EmmaattheNorthPole.jpg|Emma at the North Pole EmmainHobart.jpg|Emma in Hobart EmmaatWestfieldHornsby.jpg|Emma at Westfield Hornsby CartoonEmma.jpg|Cartoon of Emma CartoonEmmaSinging.jpg|Cartoon Emma singing CartoonEmmaInPajamas.jpg|Cartoon Emma in pajamas CartoonEmmaBlowingBubbles.jpg|Cartoon Emma blowing bubbles EmmainReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|Emma in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" EmmaandJohnField.jpg|Emma and John Field EmmainHotPotatoes!TheBestofTheWiggles(2013).jpg|Emma in "Hot Potatoes: The Best of the Wiggles" (2013) Emmain2014.jpg|Emma in 2014 EmmainApplesandBananas.jpg|Emma in "Apples and Bananas" EmmaasMissMousie.jpg|Emma as Miss Mousie EmmaastheFourSisters.jpg|Emma as the four sisters EmmaDrivingaBus.jpg|Emma driving the bus EmmaasLittleBoPeep.jpg|Emma as Little Bo Peep EmmaasPolly.jpg|Emma as Polly (from "Polly Put the Kettle On") FaLaNinna2.jpg|Emma and Baylee Nuzzo EmmaandKidEmma.jpg|Emma and Kid Emma EmmaonTheBreeze.jpg|Emma on "The Breeze" File:EmmaandBeaky.jpg|Emma and Beaky EmmaandZameltheCamel.jpg|Emma and Zamel the Camel EmmaandVolkswagenEos.jpg|Emma and Volkswagen Eos EmmainApplesandBananasTour.jpg|Emma in "Apples and Bananas Tour" Gemma Sarah and Naomi and Emma.jpg|Emma with Gemma, Sarah and Naomi Stop,DropandWiggle!.jpg|Emma signing "Stop, Drop and Wiggle!" EmmaonEaster.jpg|Emma on Easter EmmaatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Emma at Sydney Harbour EmmainWigglehouse.jpg|Emma in "Wigglehouse" EmmaonherMacComputer.jpg|Emma on her Mac computer EmmaandherHandmadeJapaneseDoll.jpg|Emma and her handmade Japanese doll EmmainTreehouseBigDayOut.png|Emma in "Treehouse Big Day Out" EmmainTreehouseBigDayOut2.png|Emma in "Treehouse Big Day Out" epilogue Emmaatthe2014ARIAAwards.jpg|Emma at the 2014 ARIA awards EmmainTheWigglesBigShow!.jpg|Emma in "The Wiggles Big Show!" EmmainTVSeries8.jpg|Emma in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series 2 Emmain2015.jpg|Emma in 2015 EmmainRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Emma in "Rock & Roll Preschool" EmmaRidingherBike.jpg|Emma riding her bike EmmaandherBike.jpg|Emma in an upcoming DVD EmmaandLaurenHannaford.jpg|Emma and Lauren Emma and guitar.jpg|Emma with a New maton guitar and shirts for the tour WigglesArticle2014.jpg|Emma in newspaper EmmaSingingIt'sOkaytoCry.jpg|Emma Singing It's Okay to Cry It'sOkaytoCry.jpg It'sOkaytoCry-Prologue2.jpg Emma'sTitleinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Emma's Title in Rock and Roll Preschool Emmain2015.jpg|Emma in 2015 Emma(Album).jpg|Emma and her CD TheStoryofEmma'sGlasses-Page4.jpg|Emma as a cartoon wearing glasses EmmaDressedUpasaBallerina.jpg|Emma Dressed Up as a Ballerina EmmaWiggle.png|Emma Wiggle EmmainRockandRollPreschoolTour!.jpg|Emma in "Rock & Roll Preschool Tour!" EmmaatSyndeyHarbour2015.png|Emma at Sydney Harbour (2015) File:EmmaonFanFriday.jpg|Emma on Fan Friday File:EmmaandherEmma!Posters.jpg|Emma and her Emma! posters File:EmmaandherCards.jpg|Emma and her cards EmmainherTVShow.png|Emma in her TV Show Emma!(TVSeries).png|Emma! (TV Series) File:EmmaandherEmmaCuddleDoll.jpg|Emma and her Emma cuddle doll EmmaandCaterina.png|Emma and Caterina Emma'sFishTale.png|Emma's Fish Tale EmmainherselftitledDVD.png|Emma in herself titled DVD TheCorroboreeFrog-Emma!DVD.png|The Corroboree Frog -Emma! DVD Emma!DVD.jpg|Emma! DVD Emma'sBigSearch.jpg|Emma's Big Search EmmainILikeGoats(Episode).png|Emma in I Like Goats (Episode) EmmainJeSuisDansuese.png|Emma in Je Suis Dansuese EmmainTakeaTripOutontheSea(Episode).png|Emma in Take a Trip Out on the Sea (Episode) EmmainI'veGotMyGlassesOn!(Episode).png|Emma in I've Got My Glasses On! (Episode) EmmainLaLaLaLilou.png|Emma in La La La Lilou SaytheDance,DotheDance(Emma!Episode).png|Say the Dance,Do the Dance (Emma! Episode) EmmainSaytheDance,DotheDance(Emma!Episode).png|Emma in Say the Dance,Do the Dance Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)(Episode).png|Emma (With the Bow in Her Hair) (Episode) Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-2015Prologue.png|Emma (With the Bow in Her Hair)-2015 Prologue EmmainEmma(WiththeBowinHerHair)(Episode).png|Emma in Emma(With the Bow in Her Hair) (Episode) EmmainGallopingBallet(Episode).png|Emma in Galloping Ballet (Episode) EmmainTwoPoliteGentlemen.png|Emma in Two Polite Gentlemen EmmainTwinklingStar.png|Emma in Twinkling Star EmmainTheGiraffe(Episode).png|Emma in The Giraffe (Episode) EmmainIncyWincySpider(Episode).png|Emma in Incy Wincy Spider (Episode) EmmainWhereIsThumbkin(Episode).png|Emma in Where Is Thumbkin (Episode) Emma'sDiDickiDoDum.png|Emma's Di Dicki Do Dum EmmainEmma'sDiDickiDoDum.png|Emma in Emma's Di Dicki Do Dum EmmainOpenShutThem(Episode).png|Emma in Open Shut Them (Episode) EmmainILoveItWhenItRains(Episode).png|Emma in I Love It When It Rains (Episode) EmmainMichaud(Episode).png|Emma in Michaud (Episode) Emma'sCountryGarden.png|Emma's Country Garden EmmainEmma'sCountryGarden.png|Emma in Emma's Country Garden EmmainStilleNacht.png|Emma in Stille Nacht EmmainFrereJacques(Episode).png|Emma in Frere Jacques (Episode) EmmainThisLittlePiggyWentToMarket.png|Emma in This Little Piggy Went To Market EmmaandherTeddyBear.png|Emma and her Teddy Bear EmmainI'llTellMeMaWhenIGetHome.png|Emma in I'll Tell Me Ma When I Get Home EmmainBallaBallaBambina(Episode).png|Emma in Balla Balla Bambina (Episode) MissPollyHadADolly(Emma!Episode).png|Miss Polly Had A Dolly (Emma! Episode) EmmainMissPollyHadADolly(Emma!Episode).png|Emma in Miss Polly Had A Dolly File:EmmaSigning.png|Emma signing EmmaandElvis.png|Emma and Elvis EmmaandtheBow-BowBand.jpg|Emma and the Bow-Bow Band EmmainherTour.png|Emma in her tour EmmaandherDVD.jpg|Emma and her Emma! DVD Emma!DVDPromo.jpg|Emma in her DVD promo EmmainTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Emma in "The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra" EmmainTreehouseBigDayOut2!.png|Emma in "Treehouse Big Day Out" EmmainTreehouseBigDayOut2!Epilogue.png|Emma in "Treehouse Big Day Out 2!" epilogue RobloxScreenShot12102015_172211203.png|Emma in Roblox EmmaonPlaySchool.jpg|Emma on "Play School" EmmaandLittleTed.jpg|Emma and Little Ted EmmainTheWigglesBigShowandCinderEmma!.jpg|Emma in "The Wiggles Big Show and CinderEmma!" 12487045_10154035558212018_7352376494934105370_o.jpg|Emma in Rove Live EmmainWiggleTown.png|Emma in "Wiggle Town" ComeonDowntoWiggleTown14.png|Emma in "Wiggle Town" epilogue IMG_1093.png|Emma logo 12890849 1287657664584153 8867671904100917110 o.jpg|Emma and a painting of her 1150139_1289600207723232_7521486709398319068_n.jpg|Emma in The Big Red Boat 12919625_1749353488619255_3765301812292923085_n.png|Emma as painting 13166032_784734268330206_3139554172643270974_n.jpg|Emma in Wiggle Town Tour 12524129_1735735946667628_8365128964241282704_n.jpg|Emma and a pillow of her 13239362_1765594276995176_1038313432397043507_n.png|Emma in Dreamworld EmmaonPlaySchool.png|Emma on Play School r0_112_2200_1349_w1200_h678_fmax.jpg|Emma in Hey Hey It's Saturday" 13882408_10153692288048639_7863111885321753575_n.jpg|Emma and a drawing of her 14100323_10154563685083825_8919312106937313844_n.jpg|Emma as a sailor 14079503_1805616606326276_4514284020883544373_n.jpg|Emma saluting emma1.jpg|Emma happy emma2.jpg|Emma wearing glasses emma3.jpg|Emma dancing in a promo picture Emma_Wiggle.jpg|Emma in a 2013 main page $_201.JPG|New Emma Plush $_101.JPG|New Emma Doll 56998a_m.jpg|Emma Wiggly Buddies Plush s-l2700.jpg|Emma Cuddle Doll s-l2800.jpg|Emma Dance With Me Doll s-l2900.jpg|Dance With Me Emma Ballerina Doll s-l3200.jpg|Emma Towel 9781760068400-3.jpg|Emma in Super Singalong Slipcase s-800.jpg|Emma on a game board s-900.jpg|Emma in her Lets Dance Deluxe Jigsaw Book s-l100.jpg|Emma warming up 9781760068325-1.jpg|Emma in My First Shapes Book 14355660_10210082656172523_3845318821520292009_n.jpg|a girl Dressed up as Emma 14409415_10102067136084700_5796659537832710446_o.jpg|Emma in Westbury Theater CqsWh4cUMAAer28.jpg|Emma in The Scents Centre CsWGG6PVIAApBXS.jpg|Emma and Marlee Matlin DSC00769.jpg|Emma in Dreamworld 14448916_10157526469830055_2545919923320926140_n.jpg|Emma and a girl 34000.png|Emma and some kids 14520487_10102039498895083_3167906285244813299_n.jpg|Emma and some audience members 14522700_1818758488345421_3628896061816949382_n.jpg|Emma and a rose 14492621_1819107384977198_1757701065741187092_n.jpg|Emma and a girl 12256717_1129380223762031_1024292041_n.jpg|Emma and a girl 14563370_10153755379277397_2712211929398936404_n.jpg|Emma and a girl 14570749_1472539802762315_5754240267797348688_o.jpg|Emma as a drawing 45000.png|Emma Figure 14650693_10157522791160285_482867865641213410_n.jpg|Emma in Ricoh Coliseum 14590489_868110493325916_1723118651398467295_n.jpg|Emma with a red bow 14568048_1824789554408981_8527978100207336129_n.jpg|Emma and her new DVD Dial E for Emma 12719071_10154137733097018_7242470001703043693_o.jpg|Emma in a show 12651206_10154100619672018_4197933880806686643_n.png|Emma in World Tutu Day 11056052_10154021648092018_4527946773641732447_o.jpg|Emma in Genius Bar 14718687_10211307844838330_4215463076347977279_n.jpg|Emma and a girl EmmaandSandraMaeFrank.png|Emma and Sandra Mel Frank Category:The Wiggles Category:Characters Category:Wiggle Members Category:New Wiggles Category:2013 Category:Female Wiggles Category:Female Characters With Bow Category:Yellow Characters Category:Lovers Category:Singing Characters Category:2014 Category:Wiggly Group Members Category:Awake Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:2015 Category:Galleries Category:Short Characters Category:Skinny Characters Category:Non-Catholic Category:Drummers Category:Series 8 Category:People Galleries Category:Pianists Category:Guitarists Category:Wiggly Dancers Category:Drivers Category:Shoe-Wearing Characters Category:2016 Category:Series 9